User blog:Xenothekid/Team Fortress 2 franchise ideas
''DISCLAIMER: ''This is not official unless this actually happens. Scout -Yo, batter up!- Scout's first quote when entering the game. -I AM the Scout here!- Scout's second quote when entering the game. -Woo hoo!- Scout's third quote when entering the game. -Don't bring a wrench into a gunfight!- The Scout when seeing Emmet. -I hate wizards so much.- The Scout when seeing Gandalf. -Eh, dying ain't nuthin'!- The Scout when respawning. -We're gonna make you wish you never entered the Dark Arts!- The Scout when seeing Voldemort. -Ok Bat, it's all on us now. Technically, there's five other guys, but I can't hit people on the head with them. So, it's you and me mashy.- The Scout if there are exactly 5 other characters ingame. Soldier -Screamin' Eagles!- The Soldier's first line when entering the game. -Today is a good day.- The Soldier's second line when entering the game. -This mission never even saw us coming!- The Soldier's third line when entering the game. -Oh hello Gundorf! Where's Blasbo Babbins? Oh there he is! Everyone's here! Labalos, Gimpy, Dumpy, Snoopy...umm... Man, I wish Merasmus was around to see this magical turn of events!- The Soldier when seeing Gandalf. -You're not a REAL robot aren't you, comrade?- The Soldier when seeing Cyborg. -Oh no! That robot is a ghost!- The Soldier when seeing Cyberman. -You cannot burn me! I am already ablaze with passion, for WAR!- The Soldier when seeing Kai. -You were good son, real good; maybe even the best.- The Soldier when seeing Egon Spengler. -Now that is what I wanna see!- The Soldier when picking up a collectible. -Let's see them try that twice!- The Soldier when respawning. Demoman -FREEDOM!- The Demoman's first line when entering the game. -Leeeeet's do iiiiit!- The Demoman's second line when entering the game. -Come on!- The Demoman's third line when entering the game. -How's that doin' no harm workin' out for ya, then?- The Demoman when seeing The Doctor. Scooby Doo: Yikes! A cyclops! Demoman: Don't go wide with me, you pint-sized mutt! The Demoman when seeing Scooby Doo. -Oh what's your name ya pretty lit'le thing!- The Demoman when seeing Wyldstyle. -Aye! That'll do!- The Demoman when picking up a collectible. -Aye! What just happened?- The Demoman when respawning. -Oh, I need a drink!- The Demoman when leaving the game. Heavy -Here I come!- Heavy's first quote when entering the game. -Run cowards!- Heavy's second quote when entering the game. -It was long trip!- Heavy's third quote when entering the game. -Let us fight; man versus tiny baby man.- Heavy when seeing Bane. -So much unicorn!- Heavy when seeing Unikitty. -Me and my... Sandvich...- Heavy when picking up the Scooby Snack. -I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and this is my new weapon.- The Heavy when riding the Dalek. -We make good team!- The Heavy when using a mech or seeing a Big-Fig. Engineer -Giddy up!- The Engineer's first line when entering the game. -Cowboy up!- The Engineer's second line when entering the game. -Guess it's up to me now.- The Engineer's third line when entering the game. -Ya oughta stand back a little more, like from me and my machines.- The Engineer when seeing Homer Simpson. -Don't go meddlin' in my business.- The Engineer when seeing Jay. -Why don't you all get along before one of you gets hurt.- The Engineer when in a mech or seeing a Big-Fig. Medic -Come over here. I promise I will heal you!- The Medic's first line when entering the game. -Horrido!- (German hunting / War cry) The Medic's second line when entering the game. -I am prepared to do vatever it takes!- The Medic's third line when entering the game. -Oh I will tear you apart, bolt by bolt!- The Medic when seeing the Cyberman. -Now is ze time Herr doctor!- The Medic when seeing Peter Venkman or Egon Spengler. Category:Blog posts